


[Untitled for now]

by WolfyGirl328



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyGirl328/pseuds/WolfyGirl328
Summary: “Look, there’s no need to talk about it, okay?”“But what if I want to talk about it, Ethan?!” Benji snapped.“There’s nothing to talk about, it was simply an improvisation on the mission and nothing more.”Benji froze in his tracks, standing defiantly.“I am not going back to my office until we at least address it, Ethan. You can’t just ignore things like this!”“I can and I will.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic from late 2016 that I never finished, but if people like it then I might??

“Hey cutie, you don’t seem like the kind of guy to come to this sort of place.” The woman looked him up and down. “So, what brings you here?”

Benji felt his cheeks turn red as bullets of sweat cascaded down his face. He hoped that it was unapparent how nervous he was. The man toyed with his earpiece a bit, wishing that Brandt would hurry his ass up with the wiring.

“ _Just spare me a bit more time, Benji. I’m almost at the vault._ ” Brandt’s voice whispered through the piece.

Benji spat out a pretend cough and spoke to the other man.

“You aren’t even _at_ the vault yet?”

“ _There was a minor setback, so we’re just a bit behind._ ” It was Ethan’s voice that time. “ _I’m coming to find you, we’ll have to get out as soon as possible._ ”

The blonde man let out a light sigh of relief and cleared his throat quietly.

“Hey, I’m talkin’ to you.” The lady said, annoyance in her voice.

“I d-don’t speak much English.” Benji stuttered out, diverting his eyes to the wooden floor beneath him.

The red-haired lady turned away and muttered something that incomprehensible over the noise of the blasting music.

“Sorry, what?” The man asked.

“Huh, thought you didn’t speak English.” The woman said, a sly smirk on her face.

“Shit,” Benji cursed under his breath and slid off of the bar stool. “I’m… heading to the loo.”

“Mind if I join you?” She stood up.

“Y-yeah, in fact, I _do_ mind.”

The man rushed off and spoke into his earpiece hastily.

“Ethan, if you don’t hurry your butt over here I swear I’m going to get _drugged_ and end up in someone’s bed.”

The older man’s laugh rang through the speaker lightly.

“ _No worries, Benji. Just a few minutes._ ”

Benji huffed and made his way through the swarm of people carefully, attempting to avoid being shoved into another conversation similar to the one with the previous woman. He kept imagining how much more fun he’d been having if they’d had Luther come on this mission instead, he’d probably just be lounging in the office playing video games or something.

“Y’know, this probably would have been a lot easier, or at least a bit more _fun_ , if we had masks.”

“ _And how exactly would masks have aided us in this mission at all?_ ” Brandt asked, voice crackling as the signal worsened.

“Well, I don’t know. I just don’t find it fair that practically everyone in the field has gotten to wear masks on some mission and I haven’t! I never seem to be in the right missions or be the right person, I really-”

“ _Benji, you’re rambling again._ ” Ethan cut in.

“Sorry, I’m just a tad nervous.”

The blonde threw open the doors to the washroom and rushed in, thanking god that the walls were at least a _bit_ soundproof to the pounding of outside. He swung one of the stall doors open and slipped inside, locking it, before falling against the wall. It had been about a minute or two before Ethan spoke again.

“ _Okay, Benji, I’m almost there, where are you?_ ” The man’s serious tone ran through the earpiece once more.

“Thank god, I’m in the restroom right now.”

“ _Which one?_ ”

“T-the men’s one?”

“ _There’s four sets of washrooms here. Which corner are you in?_ ”

“For god’s sake- I don’t know! How about the bar, could I meet you there? I left my laptop there anyways.” Benji said, massaging his temples annoyedly. “It’s the one right in the back of the room.”

“ _Yeah, sounds good._ ”

Benji stepped out of the restroom, brushing the dirt of the bathroom stall off his clothes off lightly, and stepped back into the crowd. As he sat down on the same stool as before, he began to look around to see if he’d be able to spot Ethan in the crowd.

“So, you’re back.”

Benji held in a groan and turned to face the lady.

“I don’t think I formally introduced myself, the name’s Maybelle but _you_ can call me whatever you want. What about you, what’s your name?” She licked her lips.

Benji’s breath hitched, he couldn’t tell her his _real_ name, could he?

“It’s… It’s Simon.” He lied cautiously.

“Well, Simon, I’d like-”

The woman paused as a hand rested on Benji’s shoulder lightly. Benji didn’t dare to look back, breathing speeding up nervously.

“Hey, Simon, I finally found you!” The voice behind him said.

Benji glanced behind him, sighing in relief at the realization that it was just Ethan.

“And who would _you_ be?” She glared her eyes at the man behind Benji.

“ _Husband_ , I’m his husband. And I think that Simon and I should be getting home.” Ethan smiled. “Don’t you think, _honey_?”

“Yes, in fact, I do.” Benji stood up, grabbing his laptop bag from where it had been resting and grabbed hands with Ethan. “It was nice meeting you, Maybelle, maybe we’ll meet some other time.”

As the two walked away from the bar Benji couldn’t help but look back at the woman, she looked frustrated. The blonde-haired man smirked proudly and stood a bit higher.

“Thanks for getting me out of there and all, but did you _really_ have to go with _husband_ of all things?!”

Ethan laughed and shook his head lightly.

“I just went with my gut, hasn’t done me wrong as of yet.”

Benji rolled his eyes with a scoff. He knew the other man said that about practically everything, as if his gut took over his mind whenever a decision had to be made. Once they stepped outside the younger took in a deep breath, happy to finally be outside of the hellhole of a nightclub. Ethan led them to a bench and sat down, pushing a small button on his earpiece.

“Brandt, estimated time of escape?”

“ _I’d say about three and a half minutes, you guys_ are _outside, right?_ ” Brandt answered between short breaths.

“Yeah, we’re on the second bench to the left from the doors, meet us there.”

“ _Got it._ ”

Ethan checked their surroundings before leaning close to Benji with a serious expression.

“That woman in there, she was a spy. A former member of the Syndicate, Rebecca Greft, and I’m fairly sure she was trying to either get to your laptop or kidnap you.” Ethan explained.

Benji widened his eyes and tensed.

“You mean, she might’ve tried to kill me?”

“Probably not kill you, just keep you and get information out of you or use you as bait for us. Just like-”

“Just like Lane did…” Benji finished worriedly. “So, what was with the _husband_ thing then?”

“Look- I panicked.”

“Wow, _Ethan Hunt_ panicked? What a shocker.” The blonde-haired man joked.

It was Ethan’s turn to roll his eyes.

 

“I needed to get you out of there and thought that just _maybe_ if we pretended to be other people then we could get away unscathed.”

Ethan paused, squinting his eyes at something past Benji.

“Okay, Benji. I need us to pretend to kiss, alright?” The older stated, not taking his eyes away from where they were set.

“Ethan, what are you-”

“ _Don’t_ turn around.” He hissed. “Greft is heading towards us and I assume she’ll leave us alone if we pretend to be ‘preoccupied’. Now, I need you to fake kiss me or we could be dead.”

Benji pressed his lips against Ethan's hastily and awkwardly. The kiss went on for what looked and felt like way too long for both of them. Ethan pulled away first, looking at his partner as if he were a madman. He opened his mouth almost like he was about to say something, but shut it quickly, simply pursing his lips attempting to scan the load of people flooding out of the nightclub doors.

“ _Shit_. I lost track of Greft.” The man cursed, shaking his head lightly.

“Ethan, Benji.” Brandt strolled over to them, unaware of their previous actions.

He pulled a small USB from his shirt pocket, flashing it quickly at the two other agents before stuffing it back in and zipping up his jacket.

“Should we head back?”

“ _God_ , yeah.” Benji said gladly.

The ride back was awkward, with Ethan practically avoiding speaking with Benji as if he’d give him a virus and Brandt being completely clueless as to what the sudden problem was with his co-workers.

“Is there anything… going on between you two that you’d like to share?”

Benji flinched, slightly startled by the sudden noise after the previously silent ride.

“No, nothing.” Ethan stated simply.

The agent shrugged, the car once again going silent.

 

Brandt handed the small chip from the mission to their secretary, who inspected it for a moment before handing it off to another agent. Silence still occupied the room.

“Did anything happen on this mission that I should know of?” Hunley questioned. “You all seem so-”

“Nothing, sir, the mission went smoothly.” Brandt explained, cutting him off.

“Actually, Mr. Hunley, there _was_ a small bump in the road.” Ethan added. “Agent Dunn and I ran into a former Syndicate agent and from what I’ve gathered she was most likely attempting to take Agent Dunn hostage.”

Brandt glanced at Ethan, bewildered.

“I see… I’d like to talk to you and Agent Dunn privately if that’s possible, Agent Brandt you’re dismissed.” He shooed Brandt out of the room before bringing Benji and Ethan into his office and taking a seat. “What exactly happened to you two?”

Benji explained himself, promptly leaving out the part about he and Ethan acting as a couple.

Hunley nodded.

“So, what do _you_ think, Agent Hunt? Is the Syndicate attempting to regain their previous power?”

“Well, Mr. Hunley, from the small amount of information we have, I don’t have anything to prove that statement true or false.” Ethan stated factually. “She _could_ have just been trying to spark up a conversation with Agent Dunn for all we know.”

“You two are dismissed, just keep an eye out for anyone suspicious figures.” The man sighed and leaned back in his chair as the two men stepped out.

They walked alongside each other in silence, Benji with the intent to head back to his office and Ethan simply going wherever needed, the tension still sat between them carefully. Finally, the blonde opened his mouth to speak but was hastily cut off by Ethan.

“Look, there’s no need to talk about it, okay?”

“But what if I _want_ to talk about it, Ethan?!” Benji snapped.

“There’s nothing to talk about, it was simply an improvisation on the mission and nothing more.”

Benji froze in his tracks, standing defiantly.

“I am _not_ going back to my office until we at least address it, Ethan. You can’t just ignore things like this!”

“I can and I will.” Ethan turned on his heel and sauntered away.

Benji groaned, frustration and anger bubbling up inside of him. He could wait as long as Ethan wanted, they’d have to talk about it sooner or later, whether the other agent had to be forced into it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long two weeks before Benji finally saw Ethan again, but to the blonde it felt like an eternity; it was clear now that the other man was avoiding him. Luckily, Hunley had decided it to be a good idea to send just him and Ethan on a mission together. At first Ethan evaded talking to his partner about anything other than the mission, but when Benji saw his chance he took it.

They were both stood in an underground bunker-like room and Ethan had just finished setting up the bomb. The flashing red numbers on it ticked down slowly from five. The plan was that Benji would use the code they’d obtained to unlock the door so that the duo could escape but…

“I am not unlocking this door until you promise that we can talk later.” Benji said, standing his ground stubbornly.

“Benji, we don’t have time for this stupid game. The bomb’s going to explode in four minutes and if you don’t get us out in time then we’re going with it.” Ethan demanded.

“No.”

“No?” Ethan furrowed his brows.

“Not until you promise that we’ll talk.”

“I _told_ you, Benji. There’s nothing to talk about.” The older man massaged his temples annoyedly.

“There is something to talk about and you know it, now if you can stop being such a stubborn _twit_ and just promise to me then we won’t blow up!” Benji balled his hands into fists.

“Fine, y’know what? I promise.”

The blonde paused, looking Ethan up and down.

“What now?!”

Benji held out his hand, pinkie finger extended.

“Pinkie promise.”

Ethan may have laughed at the other man’s childishness had they not had a literal bomb behind them, but he simply rolled his eyes and locked fingers with the other man nevertheless. Benji gave a satisfied smirk and turned around, unlocking the door, the two of them quickly making a sprint for the exit. Every so often as they were sprinting down the seemingly endless hallway Ethan would check his wrist, the small timer on it counting down similarly to the bomb. Suddenly, the room began to let out a hissing sound and Benji turned to Ethan expectantly.

Ethan glanced up at the pipes lining the roof then back to Benji.

“I think it’s letting out a gas!” Ethan shouted over the overwhelming noises surrounding them.

“What do we do?!” Benji cried back.

Ethan shrugged.

“Just keep running.”

The gas started to expel from the pipes, a smoky grey colour with a green tint. The agents began to cough, their running faltering for a moment. Ethan reached into his bag, pulling out a small gas mask-like object.

“We only have one, so I’m going to give it to you since you’re the only one who can-” He abruptly coughed. “You’re the only one who can open the door!”

Benji took the mask dejectedly, holding it against his mouth. They reached the door and Ethan checked his counter once again.

“W-we only have one and a half minutes.” Ethan wheezed out.

Benji quickly moved to the codes on the door, punching in the numbers jotted hurriedly onto his wrist into the devices. The door opened and the blonde pulled his partner outside, who almost immediately collapsed against the wall.

“I can’t feel my legs.” Ethan admitted.

“What, need me to carry you?”

The dark-haired man nodded, to which the other agent widened his eyes.

“Y-you _do_ realize that was a joke, right?”

Ethan nodded once more but held his arms out to Benji nonetheless. Benji groaned but obliged, picking up the other agent bridal-style and carrying him back to the car. He threw him into the passenger’s seat and hopped into the driver’s, starting the car as a loud booming noise came from the building. Benji jumped and looked at Ethan, who simply tapped the 0:00 flashing on his wrist as a response.

Neither of the two talked for the beginning of the ride, both just needing to catch their breaths, until the blonde finally spoke up.

“So, are we going to talk about the _thing_ yet, Ethan? Remember,” He took his eyes off the road for a moment to look Ethan in the eyes. “You pinkie promised.”

The older man ran his fingers through his now-messy hair.

“I- y’know what? Fine, Benji. What do you want to say about it? That you kissed me?” He scoffed, annoyed. “Look, when I tell you to pretend kiss me, there’s an emphasis on the ‘ _pretend_ ’ part.”

Benji simply quirked a brow.

“As in, you aren’t supposed to _actually_ kiss me.” He clarified.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” The blonde scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and pursed his lips. “Y’know how I told you that I babble when I’m nervous? I _also_ panic and react impulsively.”

Ethan shook his head, a smirk sneaking its way onto his face. He didn’t know what else he could’ve expected from his partner.

“But, anyways,” Benji added. “Whenever you ‘pretend kiss’ with anyone else you actually kiss them.”

“Well, that’s with anyone else. With _women_.” He said, adding the last part a bit more quietly.

“So, you’ve never kissed a guy before? I guess it’s a first for both of us then.”

“Benji, it’s not as simple as that either. I still love my wife, I’m still _in love_ with my wife.” Ethan ducked his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “Y’know, sometimes I think about quitting. Quitting all of _this_ and starting a normal life, starting a _family_ -”

“Well, your wife is _gone_ , Ethan! Whether she’s dead or not doesn’t matter, she’s out of your life. You’ve got to get your tail out from between your legs and just let her go.” Benji spat, bitterly.

The blonde took a moment to regain himself, quickly regretting what he said and wanting nothing but to take it back.

“Look, Ethan, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“Stop the car, Benji.” Ethan demanded.

“Ethan, I said I was-”

“Just stop the car. I’ll walk back to the IMF.”

Benji pulled to the side of the dirt path, watching as the other agent slipped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He watched as Ethan began to stroll away, still following the dirt road, before hopping out of the car himself and jogging to catch up with the other.

“Ethan… I’m- I’m really sorry for saying that, okay? I just got really _frustrated_ because I’d hate for you to just quit doing something you love for someone… I mean, I understand if you don’t want to work with me anymore or something, I was a pretty big jerk back there. I just…” Benji trailed off, hoping that Ethan would say something to him, _anything_.

Ethan paused his stride, spinning around to face his partner.

“Look, Benji… I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have kept ignoring you, especially since this seems like such a big deal to you. This…” The dark-haired man sighed. “This is just so _new_ to me, I’ve never kissed a _guy_ before and I never planned on it. It’s honestly a pretty big deal to me, too. We… we can figure this out, though. We’ll figure this out.”

He opened his arms, embracing Benji lightly, as if he was afraid that if he squeezed too hard that the other man would just disappear. It was like a love scene in a cheesy romantic drama, where they’d hug and the movie would end with a generic piano tune, and Benji couldn’t help but let out a light chuckle. He knew that this wouldn’t be like a movie, though, no fairy-tale endings.

And yet there wasn’t a shadow of doubt in Benjamin Dunn’s mind that he was falling for Ethan Hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ethan, Benji, where’ve you guys been?!” Brandt shout-whispered at the two men.

The two had just gotten back from their mission, they were almost two hours late but it _had_ been a successful mission nonetheless.

“There were a few delays, but both of us are back and we completed the mission, so what’s the problem?” Benji laughed, nervously.

“Look,” The other man pulled the two closer to him. “Hunley and I have been looking out for the woman you told us about, Rebecca Greft, along with any other former-Syndicate agents, and one of the agents spotted one in another bar today and was able to follow him out to a cabin. We saw him and a bunch of other people meeting up there, Greft being one of them.”

“What, for a gang-bang?” The blonde joked amusingly, raising a brow.

“Benji, not the time.” Brandt glared and dragged the other two into Hunley’s office.

“Agent Hunt,” Their boss started. “due to most of the faces being obscured in the picture that Agent Moore was able to capture our database could only recognize three of the five agents there, not including Greft herself. We were wondering if you’d be able to identify either of them.”

Ethan leaned in closer, squinting at the picture being projected. He adjusted the picture multiple times, magnifying it, brightening it, before speaking.

“That one, there,” The agent pointed to the one to the left. “that’s Sebastian Grier. I’m not sure about the other one though, his face is unrecognisable in these images.”

“Okay, thank you for that, Agent Hunt.” Hunley leaned to Brandt and whispered something incomprehensible before turning back to the other two agents. “So, why exactly did the two of you take so long on that mission? I thought we’d agreed that you two would be back by nine at the latest; it’s almost _eleven_. Were there some drawbacks? Are you two just no longer an effective team?”

“No, no, Mr. Hunley. We just had a bit of trouble _getting_ to the vault due to the unexpected, urm, security.” Benji explained nervously, he and Ethan were just figuring everything out, they couldn’t be separated _now_. “We’re still compatible!”

“Yes, sir, Agent Dunn is right. We had to find a different way down to the vault without needing to pass the security.”

“We also hit a deer on the way back!” The other piped in once again.

Hunley looked between them suspiciously, slightly uncertain as to what he was to say.

“ _Okay_ , but if this sort of thing happens again then I’ll need to split you apart.” Their boss sighed, ushering them out of the room.

Ethan turned to look at Benji, a somewhat amused look on his face.

“We hit a deer?” He raised an eyebrow. “Now where did that idea come from?”

“Well, I panicked! I’m sorry not everyone can be Mr. Perfect-liar like _you_.” Benji huffed, crossing his arms in mock anger.

“Yeah, but why a _deer_ of all things?”

“I dunno, isn’t that one of the most likely things we’d hit? Y’know, other than a person but that would end up with legal work and wondering _who_ we hit…” The blonde trailed off before shrugging. “Plus, _I_ like deer.”

Ethan shook his head, a small almost-invisible smile ghosting his face. They walked quietly for a minute before they got to Benji’s desk.

“Hey, Benji, I’ll see you later.” The brown-haired man gave his partner a kind pat on the shoulder, which Benji returned with a warm smile.

Ethan’s eyes showed that he recognized they still needed to talk things out.

As the younger sat down on his desk, he noticed the woman across from him glaring at him suspiciously.

 _Tessa Parker_.

He almost glared back at her after realizing who she was, but held himself back. Tessa rarely talked to anyone, but her looks seemed to be more venomous than any words she could spit out. She didn’t seem to like anyone in the office, for whatever particular reason, but had something specifically against Benji ever since he and Ethan first went on a mission together; the woman probably harboured some stupid crush on the older agent. Then again, as Benji had recently found out, it was hard _not_ to. Benji attempted to ignore her, simply powering up his computer on and patiently waiting for his work to load.

“You realize that Mr. Hunt is almost twice your age, don’t you, Benjamin?” The woman cut in, her high-pitched voice making the hairs on the agent’s neck stand on end.

“Well, you _look_ almost twice his age…” Benji said under his breath, almost swearing out the lady for using his full name.

He hated the name ‘Benjamin’, it had always seemed so generic and proper. When someone had decided to start calling him ‘Benji’ as a nickname it just stuck, it was now the way he’d introduce himself to many people. Hell, he’d almost forgotten that his real name _wasn’t_ ‘Benji’.

The woman stopped at that, and Benji couldn’t be more thankful.

Suddenly, the phone on the Brit’s desk rang and he hastily picked it up.

“H-hello?”

“Agent Dunn, I need you back in my office.”

Benji perked up a bit at that, reminding him that he wasn’t just a computer techie like he had been for the past few years, and hung up with a quick ‘yeah, okay’. On his way to the office Benji saw Ethan walking through the elevator doors and slowed his stride, waiting for the other man to catch up with him.

“They called you in too?”

“Yeah.” Ethan responded, running a hand through his usually neat hair. “I’m guessing it’s something about the Syndicate agents.”

Benji nodded in agreement and headed forward with him into the office.

“Agent Hunt and Agent Dunn, I apologize for bringing you back here again but we’ve discovered something important.” Hunley explained, looking between the two boys.

“One of our agents was able to locate one of the former Syndicate members’ current location.” Brandt carried on. “We’ll need to send the two of you back to Vienna to either find out whether what they’re doing is harmful and needs to be stopped or not.”

Benji looked between them.

“Like… right now? No joke?”

Hunley slid the plane tickets towards the men and Ethan picked them up, taking a quick glance at them.

“Don’t have _too much_ fun, boys.” Their boss said, a simple smile plastered on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Benji and Ethan sauntered into the large airport, people shoving by them as an attempt to arrive at their flights in time. The blonde noted that his partner seemed unbothered by it and supposed that working for the IMF for so long must lead to being in an airport nearly every _month_ , he was probably just used to it by now. They shuffled through the crowds as quickly as possible, both of the agents had realized that they only had 3 hours to get to their flight and with this sort of crowd they had a good chance of missing it entirely.

“Ethan,” Benji started, loudly enough that his partner would be able to hear him over the commotion. “Are we using our own passports or did the IMF give us some fake ones?”

The older man turned to Benji and wordlessly flashed some ID, handing one of them to him. The blonde flipped it around and examined it before shoving it into his backpack.

“Hey, Ethan, where…” He paused to look around. “Ethan?”

Of course, they’d lost each other.

Benji flipped around and stood on his tip-toes as an attempt to spot the other man in the bustling crowd but to no avail. The man sighed and shifted through the people awkwardly, supposing that he’d just have to make it to the flight himself. He lined up, double-checking the ticket to make sure that he was at the right place, before relaxing. All he’d have to do was wait in line here for a while until it was his turn and then board his flight, right?

“Benji!” He heard someone call his name and spun to where he thought the voice was coming from.

Ethan waved to him frantically and Benji ran over to him.

“Christ, Benji…” The older man shook his head and sighed. “You said you’d wait outside the washrooms for me.”

“I did?” The blonde raised a brow in confusion.

“Yeah, I told you I was going to the washroom and asked you to wait where you were.”

“Oh.” Benji gave an apologetic smile.

“Yeah, it wouldn’t have been that helpful if we _really_ got separated. Especially since you still have my ticket.” Ethan held out his hand expectantly.

“Oh yeah!” The younger gasped and dropped his backpack in favour of shuffling through the multiple pockets on his coat, eventually pulling out a somewhat-crumpled slip of paper and handing it to his partner, who took it gratefully.

“Okay, _now_ we can get into the line.” Ethan sighed.

The duo stood quietly, the line withering away in a painstakingly slow process, until Benji widened his eyes and nudged the man beside him.

“ _Ethan_ ,” He hissed. “Isn’t that one of the guys from the picture?”

The brown-haired man’s eyes trailed to the place in line his partner was gesturing to and squinted, leaning forward slightly. He nodded and looked at back to the other man.

“Yeah, Benji, I think you’re right.” Ethan gave his friend a smirk. “Good eye.”

Benji smiled back and couldn’t help but feel a bit proud of himself for spotting that.

“We’ll need to keep an eye on him, even if he isn’t doing anything suspicious. He might end up leading us to someone else.”

The other nodded in agreement, taking a glance back at the former Syndicate member before turning back to the flight check-in booth, which they were next in line for. Benji pulled out his passport and ticket hurriedly, looking to Ethan, who already had his out. They watched as the woman in front of them strolled away and stepped forward to the desk.

“Hello, boys. May I see your passports and tickets?” The lady behind the counter asked sweetly, strangely happy compared to any other people working here that they’d seen as of yet.

“Yeah, of course.” Ethan said, placing his papers onto the desk neatly.

Benji followed, quickly slapping his papers down. The woman looked through them for a moment before smiling back up at the boys.

“Vienna, that’s fun! Is it for a special occasion? Visiting family?”

The blonde man looked to Ethan in a slight panic, but saw that the other man was completely calm.

“We’re going for our honeymoon.” He said simply.

Benji blinked, gaping for a minute, before regaining posture and wrapping his fingers around Ethan’s. The lady just kept smiling, looking back to her computer.

“Well that’s awesome, congratulations! Hope you guys have fun.” She handed their stuff back and the two stepped out of line, where Benji quietly confronted his partner.

“ _Honeymoon_?!” He whisper-yelled. “Since when are we _married_?!”

Ethan flipped open the passports and showed them to Benji wordlessly, who quickly noticed the matching surnames. He glanced back to his partner, who had a small smirk on his face.

“Was this part of the original plan? W-was it _your_ idea?!” The blonde continued to fire questions.

“No, not really. It was kind of a last minute thing that Brandt suggested, then at least we have excuses for going to dinner together and such.”

When they finally hopped on the flight, Benji was fairly relieved. At least he _was_ until some old lady took the seat next to him and fell asleep with her head on his shoulder

“Couldn’t the IMF have gotten us a private jet or something? Or at _least_ a first-class seat.”  He huffed, shifting a bit closer to Ethan.

Ethan however, was preoccupied by watching the same guy as before intently. He clambered past the isles, piercing eyes narrowing at anyone who dared to look at him wrong. Benji followed the other man’s eyes and did the same thing, staring as the man scooted past the curtains in the front and into the first-class area.

“So, the Syndicate group can afford to seat their members first-class but we _can’t_?” He groaned, shuffling even further from the sleeping lady.

Once the plane took off everything was quiet, a lot more peaceful than it had been previously. The lady was now awake, reading through the airplane safety manual as if it was a novel. Benji had since fallen asleep, head rested on Ethan’s shoulder and lips parted softly. Ethan’s eyes were flickering over the seats in front of them, simply attempting to keep himself busy. He nudged his partner’s head off his shoulder lightly and stood up, walking carefully to the restrooms near the back of the plane. He paused halfway, though, grabbing the nearest seat as the plane rocked erratically.

“Sir, I’m terribly sorry but we’ll have to get you to sit back down for now.” A flight attendant told Ethan politely, gesturing back to where he came from. “We’re just experiencing some slight turbulence currently.”

The man nodded in understanding and made my way back to my row, needing to stop every few seconds to ensure that he didn’t lose his footing whenever the plane shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden end. As mentioned before, I wrote this a while ago and never finished it. If people are actually interested I might continue, though?


End file.
